If you Give a Elf a Donut
by Neril
Summary: Ever heard of the story if you give a mouse a cookie? Well, what if you gave a elf a donut? Sixty-Four K's prize for the contest I had. Read this story to find out what happens when Glorfindel gives his friend a donut!


**Okay, so a few months ago I had a competition. Sorry I took so long to get the stories, I have been busy. Anyway, first place went to Sixty-Four K! So, this story is for Sixty-Four K! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Erestor," the golden-haired Balrog-slayer said, sticking his head in the adviser's office.

Erestor looked up, letting out a sigh, "What is it now?" His fingers paused over the paper in front of him.

"Do you want a donut?"

"No."

"Come on, they're awesome! Plus, you didn't eat breakfast."

"Fine," Erestor agreed, waving a hand at him, then going back to his letter.

"Chocolate, glazed or cream-filled?"

Erestor took a deep breath, resisting the urge to throw something hard at Glorfindel. "I don't care!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Glorfindel made a patting, calming motion, then disappeared.

Erestor relaxed, and forged Elrond's name at the end of the letter. He set it aside, and was about to start on the next letter when the door burst open.

"I got you chocolate!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

Erestor let out an unearthly shriek, his pen flying behind him.

"Uh...Erestor? Are you okay?"

"No! Do not come bursting in here like that while I'm in the middle of work!"

"But I always do that. It's my...thing."

"It _is_ my thing."

"What?"

"Use proper...oh, never mind."

"Well, anyway, here you are." Glorfindel held the donut out to Erestor. The dark-haired adviser stared at it for a moment, then accepted it. As he took it, he realized how hungry he was.

He took a bite, and chewed slowly. Not too bad.

"Do you like it?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nodded, setting the donut on an empty plate beside him.

"Oh, goody, I made it."

Erestor spit the donut out all over the table in front of him.

"Just kidding," Glorfindel said. "Is it that bad?"

Erestor just glared at the warrior, then as calmly as he could said, "Can you please get me a cup of tea?"

"Sure." Glorfindel hurried off as Erestor pulled out a cleaning spray and paper towels. After five minutes of cleaning and scrubbing, he sat back down, satisfied. He bit into his donut, just as Glorfindel walked in with his tea.

"You sure you don't want Kool-Aid?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay. Just asking." Glorfindel shrugged, and sat the tea down on the desk.

Erestor picked it up, and took a sip of the warm liquid. He closed his eyes as it slid down his throat, warming him. He started writing, finishing his donut. After about ten minutes he glanced up.

"Why are you still here?" he asked Glorfindel, who was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Would you like another donut?"

"Fine," Erestor agreed.

"What kind would you-?"

"Custard-filled with chocolate frosting, and a tad of lemon peel on top."

"Okay," Glorfindel said cheerfully.

Erestor, satisfied that his choice would keep Glorfindel busy for a while, got back to work. And then he noticed the crumb on the edge of his desk.

Once again he got out his cleaner and napkins. After drowning the crumb and cleaning it up, he sat down. As he did so, he noted the floor had a little dirt on it. Most likely from Glorfindel walking in with his dirty boots. Why did he never use the rug?

With a sigh, Erestor retrieved the broom, and started sweeping. At last he finished near the doorway, after going over every square inch in the room. The once beautiful rug that had been black with white elvish writing that said 'Not Welcome' on it, was a brown muddy mess.

Carefully he reached down and picked up the edges, trying not to breath in the dirt particles. Holding it out as far from his body as he could, he hurried down to his personal laundry room. He always wondered why everyone refused to do his laundry, it wasn't like he had that much, only about three baskets full a day.

After an hour, he was almost sure he got every speck of dirt off of the rug, so he spent another hour on it. When he was finished, he walked back to the office. As he set the rug down, he noticed the floor did not have the shine it usually did. After much searching, he found a mop.

With much scrubbing the floor's shine came back. Satisfied with his work, he decided to paint a picture of the perfect office so Glorfindel would know how it was supposed to look.

He went to his closet to look for his painting supplies, after much searching, and not finding them. He remembered Elladan and Elrohir had taken them a hundred years ago. Why did they always take his stuff? Did they find the skeletons in his closet? His eyes widened, then he shook his head. If they found them he would most certainly know.

He snuck down the hall and into Elladan's room. He closed his eyes and stumbled through the room, he really didn't want to see the mess. He tripped over something that very suspiciously felt like a clump of hair, he let out a shriek, and fell on a crumpled shirt. Screaming and kicking he rolled around, trying desperately to get away from it. He hit a dirty boot and almost passed out.

"Erestor!" a voice exclaimed. Erestor dared to open one eye to see Elrohir standing in the doorway, a very concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look I am okay?" Erestor tried to say in a cranky voice, but only came out in a high pitch squeak.

Elrohir rushed up to him, and helped him to his feet. "Are you looking for Elladan? He's out trying to hide Aragorn from Arwen."

"No, I need some painting supplies. I must have gotten lost."

"Oh, Elladan has some." Elrohir walked up to Elladan's closet, and yanked the door open. One thousand and ninety-seven items tumbled out, almost suffocating Elrohir.

A hand popped up in the pile of junk. "FOUND IT!"

Next a head of tangled dark hair shot up. "Ha! Got it! Just don't tell Elladan."

"Do not worry," Erestor said, taking the painting supplies. He then ran as fast as he could away from the mess, he hated messes, messes made him...he shook his head, no, he could not think about it. He had promised his therapist.

Back at his office he was relieved to see no one had messed it up. Not a speck of dirt. He then got to work painting a picture of the perfect room.

After he finished, he set the painting in a corner to dry. He put away the supplies, which went in the trash. They were too dirty to keep. He noticed he was dirty, a layer of dust sat on his black clothes.

He headed to his room, and filled up his tub with warm water, making sure there were plenty of bubbles. He set his rubber dragon in the tub, then took a well-earned bath. He almost fell asleep, but then he remembered he had to finish the letters for Elrond.

He found his second favorite black set of clothes - his first set had strangely disappeared - and got dressed. He then returned to his office, and sat down behind his desk, picking up his pen to finish his work. As he started writing, he realized how tired and thirsty he was after all of that work. He set down his pen, and stood to pour himself a cup of tea (someone came by every three hours to refill his tea kettle).

He took a sip of the warm drink, and a thought came to mind.

A chocolate donut would be nice to go with the tea. After all, he _had_ just done a ton of hard work. He started toward the kitchen, when he was met by Elrond.

"Have you finished the letters?" Elrond asked.

"I got the first one done," Erestor replied.

"The first one? You have fifty-six more to write! I needed them done an hour ago!"

"It is Glorfindel's fault."

"You always place the blame on him."

"Well, it is. He gave me a donut."

Elrond waved a hand to dismiss the conversation. "Just...have it done by tomorrow morning."

"I will."

As Elrond walked away, Erestor heard him mutter under his breath, "And I wonder why he gets nothing done."

Erestor really needed that donut.

 **:) :) :) :)**

"So, how do you like my story?" Glorfindel asked the very tired Erestor.

"It is terrible," Erestor said, tossing the papers down.

"Aw...come on, can you at least spellcheck it?"

"No."

"Why not? And all this time I thought you were my best friend. I guess I was wrong." Glorfindel started to stand, reaching out for the papers.

"Fine, fine, fine," Erestor grumbled, he snatched back the papers and set them down next to him.

"Thanks!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"See you later!" Glorfindel called out, as he left the office.

Erestor had just picked up the newly-written story, when the door burst open and Elladan rushed in. "Erestor!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen my painting stuff?! I've searched everywhere and can't find it!"

"No."

"What's that in the corner?" Elladan asked, stepping in farther. "Did you paint something? Is that a painting of your office? HEY! THAT"S MY PAINTING CANVAS!"

 **:) :) :) :)**

"Erestor," said a sing-song voice. "Would you like a donut?"

"Go away, Glorfindel!"

"But it's chocolate."

"Fine."

A chocolate donut was set down in front of the adviser, just as the door flew open.

"Does _no one_ know how to open a door properly?" Erestor asked.

Elrond, in a majestic manner, stomped up to Erestor's desk and placed his hands on it. "Why have the fifty-seven letters not been sent out?!"

Erestor picked up the plate on his desk and smiled innocently at Elrond. "Donut?"

* * *

 **Please review everybody! Free donuts for reviewers! And Kool-aid! :) P.S. Tell me if you get the tittle, and story line, and where it may have come from. :)  
**

 **(Lin and Pip, I will have your stories ASAP)**


End file.
